


一个突发的车

by QINGLI



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QINGLI/pseuds/QINGLI
Summary: 勉强算一个摇滚pa，PWP没有剧情年少爱慕，贝斯手Vergil和主唱Nero（不在一个乐队





	一个突发的车

维吉尔是一个贝斯手。

事实上这并算不上意外，乐队中的每一个位置都有着属于它的刻板印象，热爱耍帅的吉他手，散漫的键盘，充满了Rock N' Roll风味的鼓手，还有——冷酷无情的贝斯。那是永远在演出背后的人，简单利落的低音搭建歌曲的基底，就像是服饰上的暗纹，经典，低调，但如果缺失了这一部分再过精致的设计也落于乏味。

它是故事中最冰冷一部分，却是不可或缺的支架。

就如同在这一刻游走在尼禄背后的手，它平静的抚摸过了尼禄的每一根椎骨。这让尼禄感觉自己像是一把被调试的贝斯，而他的骨头成为了替代的钢弦，胸腔代替了共鸣箱借由着声带传递着微弱的呻吟。

而维吉尔则是那个传说中冷酷无情的贝斯手，擦干了水却依旧冰冷的手，落在了那些琴弦之上肆意的拨动想要找到最满意的地方，让尼禄发出最动听的声音。尼禄把头埋进了塞满鹅绒的枕头，遮掩住了他动情的脸但却依旧无法将那些细碎的声音全部掩埋。

无论尼禄多不想承认，他已经从现在的几杯烈酒中开始清醒。

或许是羞愧又或许是别的什么，在他敲响维吉尔的房门之前，他用着最大的努力企图把自己灌醉。这样的行为矛盾又可笑，这是他期待已久的事，又使他畏惧。或许因为维吉尔是但丁的兄弟，又或许因为维吉尔是他素未谋面的父亲，除去那只有他自己知晓的一面之缘。

那是远在他自己也一脚踏入着纷乱的圈子更早的时候，那时的他堪称年幼却已经对那些被节奏所支配的乐曲产生了不可逆的兴趣。那时的他会在回家的路上戴着不足以遮蔽噪音的廉价耳机，伴随着吉他的扫弦抬腿迈过路边的水沟，跟着鼓点落下脚步，假装这世界就只剩下他和音乐，而他则能够逃离那些无趣的现实，让他可以在乐谱上舞蹈。

这让他在一届同龄人中显得格格不入，但是尼禄从不在意。

哪怕他的行为举止再合群，也并不会让这封闭小镇上的居民放弃对他这样一个来历不明的孩子所有的偏见，恐惧和恶意。

音乐是他的理想乡。

所以在他知晓有一个摇滚乐队会来这样一个偏僻的小镇演出的时候，搏动的心脏几乎要从喉咙里跳了出去。这将是第一次，他或许能够跳过那些电波去透过空气的震动，扩散的味道，甚至是绚丽的光线去感受音乐。

尼禄没有钱支付那并不便宜的门票，也不会有人为他支付这些代价。当夜色渐晚，现代科技的光线逐渐替代了夕阳，他爬上了现场最高的那根树枝，近乎贪婪地隔着距离去品尝音乐带来的每一丝快感。那比他能够想象的更为美妙，就像是感官上的毒药，让他神智混沌，像是饮鸠止渴。

让他清醒的是贝斯的独奏，在某一个瞬间所有的光线熄灭，蝉鸣又一次彰显了它们的存在感，有什么其他的声音响起，带着不容拒绝的力度敲上了他的心脏。

当他抬头看着正在演奏的人，这是他人生第一次意识到低音也能够如此性感。

当时的他太过年幼，还没来得及记住那天乐队的名字，只有一张脸留在了他的记忆成为了梦境最常驻的过客。而后来他怎么离开了那个地方，又如何遇到了但丁又是另一个很长的故事了。

直到有一天在他结束了一场演出后，有人敲上了他的休息室的大门。开门后，但丁身后的脸和回忆相重合，说出的话让他恍惚怀疑是否是个命运的玩笑。

“尼禄，”他的前辈，和偶像开口告诉他，“这是维吉尔，他是我的兄长”  
“也是你的父亲”

尼禄看进那个不言苟笑的人的眼睛，在其中找不到任何熟捻和温情。他以为这会结束他的幻梦，但事实却是南辕北辙，那个人，维吉尔，开始更频繁的出现在他充满情欲的梦里。那些被掩埋，或许是从未离开的痛苦开始卷土重来。

他不会拥有，也不配拥有被爱的权利。

尼禄身上变得柔软的尖刺又一次树立了起来，他只想把自己埋葬在乐谱下，又或许是淹死在酒精里，谁也不要去找他，谁也不要去爱他。

维吉尔终结了他的逃避。

在他又一次抱着一整瓶伏特加在酒吧摇摇欲坠的时候，有什么人叫了他的名字。

“尼禄。”

残存不多的理智让他把自己向着卡座里面又缩了一截，他的视线有些模糊，维吉尔出现了重影，他把手架在自己和维吉尔之间。

“你不要过来，”他听到自己用毫无力气的语气拒绝，“你不要管我。”

“你是我的儿子”那个人无视了他的告诫，“尼禄，现在你要和我一起离开这里。”

醉鬼的那个他毫不合作，“从前的二十年我不需要你照顾我，以后的更多时间你也不需要把我当作你的责任。”

“你不是我的父亲，我不需要父亲。”

等他自己的话音落下，尴尬的沉默几乎要把尼禄淹没。但还没等他开始反思自己是不是太过分，有人抓住了他的手腕。多年拨弦让他的指尖变得不再有突出的粗茧，但这又和平滑的肌肤有所差距，像是一卷绷带包住了他最不可言说的伤疤。

“你在发抖，”维吉尔说，“尼禄，你在害怕什么？”

那个人抵上了他的额头，扶住了他的脸。哪怕是在尼禄最放肆的梦境，这一幕也从未出现。

“尼禄，你要知道。”  
“只要你开口，没有什么是我不能给你的。”

尼禄记得有泪水落到了他的嘴角，记得酒吧里那些刺鼻呛人的烟味，记得他自己开口。

“我想要你爱我。”

而时间就到了现在，他浑身赤裸的趴在了床上，而他的亲生父亲开始亲吻他身上的每一块肌肉。

尼禄感觉自己被点燃，维吉尔冰冷的手像是烈酒，触碰的瞬间带走了体温，离开的瞬间却点起了火焰。他感觉自己在这反反复复的欲望中被情欲和渴求燃尽。有什么温热的东西贴上了他的背脊，下一秒却是毫无预兆的冰冷。

那是一块冰，和维吉尔的唇舌。

在意识到这一点的瞬间，尼禄缩起了肩背，这让两片肩胛骨支楞了出来像是一双翅膀。

“Ver——gil——”

他撑起了半身，腰勾画出一个完美的月弯。

身后的人平静的给他一个鼻音，一只手摸向了尼禄的胸前，而另一只堪称危险的压上了他的脖颈。这让尼禄感到危险，却又使他沉迷。对窒息的恐怖让他的肾上腺素飙升，逐渐缺氧的感受占据了他的感官，却让他从情欲中有了一瞬间的清醒。  
他的意识像是漂离了身体，从第三者的角度看向了自己。

他看到有口涎从自己嘴角滑落，他看见自己立起的性器，他看见维吉尔亲吻着他的骨头，他看见了那个冷漠的人眼里被他错过的不明显的爱意。

当什么冰冷的触感从后庭升起，他的意识被拽回了肉体。维吉尔早已松开了压迫着他脖颈的手，那块冰被塞进了后穴，被尼禄的体温层层包裹着快速融化。有一根手指紧随其后，像是光滑灵活的蛇，在尼禄的体内肆意的游动。

在空气重新回到尼禄肺叶的瞬间，他射了出来。

他的大脑一片空白，不知道自己身在何处，也不知道自己究竟在做些什么。可这丝毫不重要，他已经犯了再大不过的忌讳，其他的全都变得无所谓了起来。尼禄急切的想要更多，他用肩角把自己支撑在柔软的床垫上，用解放的那只手抓住胸前作乱的手一根根的亲吻，又把它们含进了嘴里，用自己的唇舌和唾液去濡湿这双手的每一个角落。

他对着这些手指吞吞吐吐像是配合着身后人的节奏，又像是模仿着自己的后穴的肌肉，像是在进行着一场口交。

粘稠的液体落在了他的腰窝，顺着臀缝向下滴落，又被一起带入了已经被开拓过的后穴，让那里变得湿哒哒，黏糊糊。有什么火热坚硬的东西摩擦着他的臀缝，在穴口有意无意的试探。他的父亲，抚摸着他的肩线，指尖轻轻重重的按过那片敏感的肌肉。

“尼禄，你确定这是你想要的吗？”

尼禄停下了舔弄手指的动作，被情欲染红的脸上眼神柔软，眼角的一片红像是被泪水染了色。  
“我想要你，” 那把唱摇滚的嗓子在此时失去了在台上的力量，还带着几分明显的沙哑，可是在这狭小的房间内却已经足够清晰。

“我只要你。”

下一秒钟，肉刃贯穿了尼禄的身体，像是贝斯的扫弦，像是当年夏日的夜晚，撕裂了平静和夜色。尼禄放开了声音，呻吟里有着软糯的甜又有尖锐的痛。火星落在了冰冷的酒液，燃起了无法熄灭的烈火。  
孤寂和疯狂都成了最好的燃料，它们几乎将尼禄燃尽。

哪怕这是仅此一次的美梦，他也甘之若饴。

尼禄享受这场性爱，如同他每一次在演唱会上歌唱，这里充满了荷尔蒙的味道，带着肾上腺素的飙升，还有着哪怕世界明天就会毁灭今日也要活到尽兴的肆意。而这里或许还有那一星半点的爱，维吉尔那可望不可及的爱。

在喘息中有尖锐的东西抵上了他的后颈，尼禄的体内在瞬间撑开到了极致。他被维吉尔咬住了颈后的皮肉，像是雌伏的母兽，被标记的同时，也被灌入了属于另一个人的精液。那东西有些凉，却让尼禄浑身火热。

维吉尔从尼禄身体里离开，手臂环住了他的男孩。

他看进了尼禄的眼睛，这一次，尼禄终于有机会从正面看清其中的喜爱。维吉尔扶着尼禄的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，和他交换着唾液。

直到年少者不得不张开嘴换气的时候，维吉尔一只手抚摸上了那个被他留下的标记，另一只手搭在了尼禄的脸颊，嘴唇碰上了尼禄的额头，留下一个温情的吻。

“晚安，我的男孩。”


End file.
